


美人计－5［final］

by Glory_weakness



Category: Kazuya Kamenashi, tomohisa yamashita - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_weakness/pseuds/Glory_weakness





	美人计－5［final］

Chap 5

 

“ 呐，你准备就这么显眼地继续回到席面上？” 龟梨将山下在他眼睫抚触的手拿下，拢着他的手指亲吻他的指腹，  
“ 挺着下面，大敞着校门？” 龟梨一边保持轻吻的动作一边说道，对方的手指随着龟梨吐字间或点触他的嘴唇。

“ 我可没有这个打算，”  
“从头到尾都没打算就这么算了。” 山下将手抽回，顺手用食指勾住龟梨刚刚穿好的内裤边，用力拉开，然后突然放开，“啪—”地清脆响声布料弹回原位。  
龟梨拍拍掉山下捣乱的手。

“ 再说，你这幅模样比我又好了多少？” 山下收回手挑眉，丝毫不被影响，  
“ 轰炸机过境的样子，再加上两个大花脸，就这么回去会被当成变态的！” 说着软骨头似地将胯顶到龟梨身上，下半身贴合着一副懒洋洋的样子，上半身却保持着空间为龟梨一颗颗系着衬衫的扣子。

“ 啊... 不论那些，光这两个动作你被当变态一点不吃亏。” 龟梨一手护住内裤，一手推着山下的腹部将他下半身推开些距离——这种敞着校门遛鸟的动作真的大丈夫？  
刚才居然完全忘记这回事地两个人都哭得一塌糊涂，回过神来怎么看果然都非常猥琐。

龟梨把山下君的宝贝放放好，体贴地拉好拉链，然后拍了拍对方看起来有些勉强的裆部  
——纯粹只是觉得被撑得圆乎乎的布料意外地有些可爱而已，并没有什么深层的含义。

“ 拜托...你能考虑下我的心情吗？” 山下君脸都要扭曲了，“ 虽然被折腾到只剩60%的状态，但被勉强塞进裤子里我也已经很辛苦了！”  
——能力和体力都这么强有时候也是很困扰的！

“ 呐，要不要去我家，很近，你可以...." 可以解决一下。——不管怎样都不死心地想再试一下，软弱也好，没骨气也好。龟梨试探性地开口。

“ 我可以！！” 没等龟梨说完，山下就激动地抢白——龟梨和也的话，不管是什么，我都可以！

“ ...” 诶？—— 被对方简直称得上飞速的肯定回答惊到，龟梨几乎晃了神——你都不考虑我的要求是什么吗？对方是曾经骗得你痛哭的大骗子龟梨和也哦。

“ 嗯！” 但是下一秒龟梨就突然抿着唇笑着点头——满脸泪痕未干的山下智久，穿着皱皱巴巴衬衫的山下智久，下身还在亮红灯的山下智久，眼神却是完全的信任和炽热。

——突然觉得自己可以就这样得到救赎，独狼一匹的龟梨和也可以再一次得到神明的眷顾。

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

 

“ 啊...好辛苦！山下智久好辛苦！" 山下拖着脚在后面飘，

"嗯？嗯？！” 龟梨皮鞋哒哒哒地在走廊里一路往自家门口冲，手忙脚乱地翻找钥匙开门。

“明明刚才叫你快点了。”

“喂，你揣着这么一大包再大步跑我看看！！我到底是哪里不正常才会决定穿这种贴身又没弹性的裤子！” 虽然不介意在电梯里就一把撕掉但绝对会被龟梨和也打死。

龟梨刚开门，就被身后的山下紧贴上来一把推进房间，  
“ 劫色 ” 低音炮吻在耳廓，被对方用下身抵了臀部，

两个人跌跌撞撞地一路从玄关吻进卧室。  
无论是唇，还是滚烫的舌尖，都太过界了，从来没有觉得仅仅只是接吻都可以眩晕到仿佛无数火花在眼前和大脑劈啪炸开。

“ kazu...我忍得好辛苦....” 山下含着龟梨下唇黏糊糊地吐息。

“ 补偿你！” 

龟梨君非常男前地一把将山下推倒在床上，山下撑着身体，眼神晦暗地注视龟梨在他敞开的双腿间蹲下身去。

——不想叫出来  
——但是，太舒服了  
——大脑都要融化掉了

单手放在龟梨毛茸茸的发顶意义不明地抚触，山下眯着眼睛，只有黏腻的低声嘶响才出卖他其实忍得血管都要爆炸——无论是对方果冻一样的嘴唇包裹着自己，认真专注的神情，还是略显辛苦的声音——想要毫不留情地全部掠夺，也想要将自己毫无保留地全部给予。

心是，身体也是，全部都是，余生都是。

龟梨其实对于已经焦灼一段时间，但对方却丝毫没有释放的征兆，反而有愈来愈兴奋的趋势而感到有些焦躁——两颊，嘴唇也好，口腔也好，舌尖也好，都又酸又烫，虽然确实是第一次做这种事情，但是我的技术真的有这么烂吗？

抬起头看到山下眉头轻蹙注视着自己——这个人现在完全是我的，无论身体，还是心神，都完全属于我。  
对方在昏暗的光线中抑制不住的断续喘息带起滚动的肌肉线条——完全沉浸在欲望中的山下，而这享受是我带来的——无论做什么，想看这个人高潮的神情，想满足这个人所有的欲求。  
大笑的山下智久，哭泣的山下智久，生气的山下智久，性欲的山下智久，全部全部都想看到。不论看过多少遍，永远都不会厌烦。

山下声音像被砂纸打磨过，眼眶通红，费力止住龟梨的动作，情不自禁用拇指沿着他红热的唇瓣摩挲拭去他嘴角的液体，  
将龟梨压着倒在床上，他觉得自己这辈子的忍耐力在今晚，此刻已经全部透支殆尽。  
“ 呐，我想在你身体里释放 ” 双手撑在龟梨两侧的山下将对方完全笼罩在自己的暗影中，  
“ 想要龟梨君接受我的全部”

“ 包括精液 ” 最下流的欲望只对你才产生，也只想把自己最下流的妄想全部给你，给温柔包容我的你，请让我放肆地享受你最柔软的包裹。

——这个人想要自己，想到疯狂。  
——而我也想要你，无论是心，还是身体。 

龟梨挑眉直视对方的眼睛，咬着唇屈起大腿沿着对方腰线甜腻地磨蹭，环上对方的腰间将他勾拉向自己。

山下颤抖地几乎要窒息，顺着他的力道俯下身与他深深地接吻，放纵自己淹没在浓艳的陷阱，像地狱一样快乐  
——无自觉贯彻美人计的从来都是龟梨和也，小时侯是，现在更是。

而山下智久，从来都，

乐在其中。

... .... 

 

“ 呐，和也，说你永远不会离开我....”  
山下十指交握将龟梨的双手压在他的耳侧，激烈摆腰，蛊惑般啄吻着他的唇瓣，

“ 嗯？....” 根本没办法意识到对方在说什么，即使是母语此刻也只是无意义地音节  
——太舒服了，耳边只有咕啾咕啾的水渍声响，山下的声音像是从梦里传来一样，“ 哈！...拜托别....” 对方重重挺进，全然的掠夺，龟梨被迫发出哭喘——太多，太多，太多了，会死掉的，会溺死在对方甜腻的诱惑中。

“ 永远不会离开我，说。” 

“ 不会...” 龟梨喘得上气不接下气，无助又可怜

“ 嗯！....” 脆弱的龟梨和也

“ 不会离开...." 

" 不会离开谁？” 毫无防备的龟梨和也

“ 山...山下....”  
“ 智....久！.....” 只是我一个人的风景

一遍又一遍，

幼稚也好，怎样的手段也好，都只是想证明我在你心中有多重要。无论是小时候的hotel骗局，日常的恶作剧，还是长大这样不入流的诱惑你，这样的把戏，怎样都玩不腻。就是想看和也为我失去理智的样子，山下智久就是这样任性的人，因为你太娇惯我了。

... ....

山下用臂弯轻拢着还在空白中的龟梨的发顶，也彻底失力地栽倒在对方身体上享受余韵。

龟梨伸出软绵绵的手环抱他光裸汗湿的背脊。

“ 我强吧? 让你快乐到哭喊着不想离开。” 山下脸埋在龟梨的颈窝喘气，软糯的鼻音浸润着低低的笑意。

“ 明明是我强到让你一晚上亢奋不已。” 龟梨哑着嗓子抬手pia山下汗湿的头毛。  
被拍得点了下头，山下顺势在他的肩膀上偷了一个吻——你都要笑出声了，小骗子。

“啊～重死了，快下去” 龟梨一脚把山下踹下自己的身体，山下的那里从身体里出来的时候发出“ 啵—” 的响声，龟梨老脸陡然一红想，就这么废了他好了，从今以后龟梨君在上面。

“诶～～龟梨和也用完山下智久就翻脸无情了吗？！” 山下顺势一翻身大字型仰躺在龟梨身旁。

“ 智久是人形按摩棒吗？！” 冲着天花板哀嚎，

“ 明明刚才舒服到发出那么惹人怜爱的声音....” 不要用撒娇的语调说这种下流的事情！！

“ 闭嘴！吵死了！！” 龟梨随手捞起地上不知什么布料就甩到仰面躺着的山下脸上。  
待看清山下手里的是什么东西的时候，想要抱着头哀嚎的反而是龟梨了。

“ 噫....和也君你想来多少次我都完全没问题，不需要这么含蓄的暗示。” 手里赫然是龟梨的内裤。  
“ 嗯，平角.....” 派嘛。——山下刚想这么说，就借着窗外透进的灯光，看到站在床下的龟梨两腿间缓缓下滑的湿痕——emmm... 今天的东西.... ...很多嘛。——没办法啊，龟梨和也太ero了，不能怪我。

“....” 龟梨看着坐在床上突然安静的山下智久，转身就哒哒哒向洗手间跑去。  
——想也知道缓缓流下去的尴尬液体是什么，留在这里等着被吃掉吗？！腰已经要断掉了！！从脖子到胸口到大腿全都是奇怪的痕迹，再来一次，明天，不，后天也都要请病假了！！

——跑什么嘛，人家没有那么色的，又不是变态——这样想着的山下君鼓起两腮飘去翻冰箱了，这种时候来听啤酒简直人生巅峰，哈！

咦，有什么东西流到嘴唇上了，粘粘的，红色的。——好像知道龟梨和也为什么像兔子一样跑掉了，ORZ。

龟梨单手擦着头发走出浴室，跑去翻了一听啤酒，发现山下正光着膀子站在阳台上也拿着一罐，专注地看着什么。  
“这个人，倒是真会享受呐。”

山下听到龟梨小小声的嘟囔回头看他，举起手中的啤酒和龟梨隔空cheers。  
“ Like once in a lifetime, you change my world.” 

“ 嗯？” 龟梨来到山下身边，顺着他的视线看到楼下篮球场旁的广告牌——应该是什么订婚戒指的广告，上面的广告词是这句。

“ 这其实...是句歌词来着” 龟梨看着广告牌说

“ I lay my love on u。 ” 山下也看着广告牌

“ 诶？呵....” 龟梨愣了下神，半笑着看山下——是说歌名？干嘛用表白的语气。还是我想多了？

“ 嗯....” 山下眯起眼睛笑得像狐狸。

“ 嘿？...嗯.. 嗯？” 喂，是故意的吧？这种借着歌名暗示的小shock——泡妞经典法则100条？山下智久你几岁？国中生表白？——龟梨眯起眼睛，挑眉。

“ ... ” 山下笑着朝他耸肩，强行无辜。——就是你想的意思，但是不告诉你，哈。

不约而同地同时回头继续看广告牌，龟梨弯起眼睛强行控制自己上扬的嘴角不要太明显，山下微低头摸着鼻子掩饰抿起的唇上隐隐的笑意。

“ 什么嘛，你知道。” 龟梨清清嗓子故作镇定 

“ 你不是也知道嘛。” 山下挠挠头稍微冷静

“ 那是因为...”

“ 国中卒业棒球纪念赛。 ”、 “ 卒业纪念赛.....” 异口同声  
当时球场旁边的也是同样的巨大广告牌。

龟梨突然回头发现身边的山下已经在弯着眼睛在看他——一直以来都以为，会对这种事情在意的只有龟梨和也，毕竟年少的山下总是说笑着做一些暧昧不明的举动，分不清是玩乐还是真心。

“ 全力以赴地认真挥棒的龟梨和也，直到今天也觉得帅气 ”  
“ 当时完全没有意识到原来‘ 比大胸美女更让我心动’ 这句话是山下智久一直以来真正的心意。”

龟梨深深看了山下几秒，呼了一口气，  
“ 一直以来，ごめん！”  
" 让你那么伤心难过，本当にすみませんでした！” 90度弯腰。

“ 和也是想告诉我当年有人将我们的关系添油加醋匿名邮寄到公司邮箱的事情吗？” 山下仍然是刚刚的口吻，仿佛只是在回忆什么无关人等的八卦轶事。

“ ！！” 龟梨猛然抬头。

“ 最终，也没有接受那次晋升。” 山下看着广告牌的方向。

所以觉得是世界末日而慌乱到不知如何是好的人只是我？所做的一切，都只是擅自的小题大作？——像个上蹿下跳的小丑。

“ 没有龟梨和也，一切未来都没有意义。”   
山下转身，看向龟梨，

“ 山下智久不是脆弱到会被这种事情打倒的人，  
没有了一切我都可以靠自己的双手重新再来。但是唯独没有你，  
我没有了前进的方向，又回到了20代前踌躇着自我怀疑的自己。”

“ 对什么都不喜欢，没有什么努力的理由，只是因为要做所以就按部就班地做了。一直以来都是这样，对人生没有任何期待。看着身边的人都在忙碌地奋力向上，我其实是羡慕的。——因为他们至少有为什么而努力的理由。而我却只对未知的人生感到困惑和害怕，仿佛只有自己一个人在永无边际的黑暗里，害怕得不知如何是好。”

“ 可是，有一天，你出现了。”

“ 只要看着龟梨和也在我身边坚定地前进，我才觉得终于在只有自己的黑暗里找到星星。哪怕你什么都不做，只是在我身边也好，我就觉得可以朝着那颗恒定的星星努力，觉得自己已经有勇气迎接未来任何的境况。”

“ 没有你，我一个人不行的，没有龟梨和也的山下智久什么都没办法做。”  
伸出手将龟梨捞到怀里，两个人都没有穿上衣，山下的胸膛不知什么时候起变得宽厚可靠。  
夜晚微风习习，龟梨却觉得自己身体里像揣着火炉，

“ 从小到大，我都有明确的目标，没有100%把握的事情不做，做就会完成得漂漂亮亮。”

“ 我知道，你的龟壳硬得狠，极端完美主义者。” 山下在龟梨耳边轻笑，

“ 可是，这更像是一种与生俱来的本能。”   
“ 直到此刻，突然意识到，发自内心地想要为某个人全力奔跑的心情。就算是不够强大的自己，就算没有100％的把握，也想要一直守护在这个人身边。哪怕只有50%的力量，为了这个人也可以去挑战100%的难题。”

龟梨和也从来都是个一旦认定一件事，就认真到底的男人。

山下圈紧手臂，闭着双眼埋在龟梨的颈窝吸吸鼻子，只有这个人，在他面前可以毫无顾忌地软弱，可以将自己都不确定地未来交给这个人。

... ....

“ 话说... 你这算是被流放了吗？” 龟梨下巴搁在山下饱满的肩头，整个人放松地挂在他怀里，轻飘飘地开口，像是直到此刻才意识到山下调任的事情。  
“ 啊...那工资会很低吧，我们俩接下来要喝西北风了！” 懒洋洋地嘟囔着，撒娇的龟梨和也？

“ 外派！外派！这叫外派！！我可是总部的精英！！” 山下腾出手拍对方的屁股强调。  
“ 就算实在不行，随便你柜子里哪件Burberry风衣拿出去卖掉，够我们活两个月！” 啊，圆乎乎的手感不错。

“ 那样算是我包养你？” 

“ 那金主大人，我觉得你首先需要明确自己有喂饱我的义务。” 山下嘴唇贴到龟梨耳垂，咬耳朵。

“ 你果然是充电5分钟，强劲一整夜的那种吧？！！” 又损失Burberry又要腰断掉的我怎么看都稳赔不赚了。

“ 和也，这次调动是被boss允许的，因为和他说了：有放弃一切也绝对不想错过的人。”  
“ 我长大了，或许还没有达到和也心里对strong的定义，但是想将全部的山下智久都传达给你，为你在未来的每一天都更努力，更努力地守护你。”  
“ 所以，请放心地依靠我，永远陪在我身边。”

龟梨抱紧山下用力点头如捣蒜，去他妈的腰断掉，Burberry and 山下智久都是我的：“ 你在我心里是最厉害的，一直都是。什么样的山下智久我都喜欢得不得了，请让我永远在你身边。”

“ 我们再试一次吧。”

“ はい！”

... ...

“ ちょっちょっと待って！”  
——诶？发生了什么，不是在甜蜜地表白心迹吗？山下智久你刚才泛湿的眼眶难道都是演技吗？！！  
这是什么演技大赏吗？瞬间从月九纯爱切换到深夜东京热你到底是怎么做到的！！  
诶？因为很感动所以马上就要搞一下，你的眼泪是顺着海绵体流动的吗？！  
——龟梨觉得刚才都是假的，全部是假的！！山下智久果然只是为了骗我脱裤子，气到要哭出来！

“ 诶？！おい！！” 只有两只手，完全不知道该护内裤还是护胸。

“ 和也刚才明明说好 ” 这个时候不要学女高中生甜甜地撒娇！被你下面的枪顶着还要看你这张灿若桃花的脸我整个人都要分裂了！  
“ 还说我在你心里一直是最厉害的！” 被嘟着嘴“啾—”地吻了脸颊。

明明只是说要重新开始的，你这个满脑子欧派的24h人形按摩棒！  
嘛，反正都是情趣。

三岛部长对不起，要请假直到后天了。

没关系，无论怎样都会一直陪在你身边。

如果可以的话，只有这种时候，拜托你去上班！！！！——把你的小山下从我身体里拿走拿走！！

可现在看起来是和君贪图智久的美貌压着我在动腰呢，智久都没有动哦。

——老子信了你的美人计。

 

——————————————  
“ I lay my love on you

it's all I wanna do

everytime I breathe I feel brand new

you opened up my heart  
show me all your love and walk right through

As I lay my love on you. 

 

—— 

 

Fin.


End file.
